eyeshinefandomcom-20200215-history
Eyeshine
Eyeshine is an underground rock band formed in 2004 by front man Johnny Yong Bosch. They first found success in 2006 with a unique blend of pop punk and post grunge called Edge Rock. The band gained a modest audience with its debut EP, How About That, and their first full length album, Red Stripes White Lights. But it was their sophomore effort, My Paper Kingdom, that officially opened the floodgates in 2009. The album featured their award-winning song, "Alone," with its honest and simple lyrics making a connection with a steadily growing fan base. The band has self-produced over 13 albums, including their current studio album, Sidewalk Dreams and Chalk Dust. They have been touring across the U.S. since 2006 and have made their way to Canada, New Zealand, Australia, Japan, and Brazil. The list of conventions and festivals the band has appeared at is extensive, including performance spots on Vans Warped Tour and Rockstar Energy Drink Uproar Festival. 'History' 'Formation and ''How About That (2004–2006) : Main article: How About That (Eyeshine EP) The founding of Eyeshine began in a local church band both Johnny Yong Bosch and Maurice Salmin were part of around the Los Angeles area, along with bassist Chris Steinborn and lead guitarist Sean Cargo. They decided to try writing and performing their own music and went through many incarnations before deciding on the name Eyeshine. Johnny got the name from an episode of the television series "The Crocodile Hunter." Steve Irwin was rescuing crocodiles in the darkness and kept repeating that he could spot them by their 'eye shine' from his lantern. They started work on their first album, but Sean made his departure from the group later that year. Eyeshine continued on as a three-piece band, but issues delayed the recording process. In January 2005, they announced that Chris left the group and introduced new bassist Alex Orantes.Eyeshine Announcement - Alex joins the band After multiple attempts and problems getting their album recorded, they had to cut a handful of songs from their original track list. Their first EP How About That finally saw release in April 2006. A music video was also released earlier for "Sunday Flower", which was originally a hidden track at the end of "Selah" on the physical version. The band soon after expanded their tour dates to include more shows outside their home state of California. Red Stripes White Lights ''(2007–2008)' : Main article: Red Stripes White Lights (Eyeshine album) Following the success of How About That, Eyeshine began work on their first full-length studio album. They announced the addition of lead guitarist Ji Ho "Daniel" Lee to the group in June 2007, pushing back the release of the album due to their busy schedules, as well as getting Ji Ho caught up in their music and getting him in the studio.Eyeshine Announcement - Ji Ho "Daniel" Lee joins the band'' '' After a few delays, Red Stripes White Lights ''saw release in April 2008. They had re-recorded and remixed songs from their first EP and decided to bring over two songs to the track list. "Here Comes The End Again" acted as the lead single with music video in tow. The album also featured remixes of several songs included on ''How About That. ''Eyeshine took their debut studio album on the road, which helped them garner a cult following. The album was also on a Nationwide Campaign that featured their music on 350 radio stations. My Paper Kingdom'' (2008–2010) : Main article: My Paper Kingdom (Eyeshine album) While working on their next studio album, both Ji Ho and Alex announced their eventual departures. Eyeshine officially revealed in March 2009 that Ji Ho was leaving for family reasons and Alex was leaving to play for his church band.Eyeshine Announcement - Ji Ho and Alex leave the band They played on a few tracks but Johnny and Maurice completed the rest of the album on their own. My Paper Kingdom released in June 2009 with "Fighting" as their latest single and music video. Ji Ho was not present in the video, but this would be Alex's last official appearance with Eyeshine.'' Lead guitarist Eddie Colmenares and bassist Tori Dozier were brought on board during touring, which included their first shows in Canada.Eyeshine Announcement - Eddie and Tori join the band The album featured the award-winning song, "Alone", producing accolades, such as the Elfenworks Social Justice Award in 2009 and one of the Top 15 Most Played Indie Artist songs as rated by the International Association of Independent Recording Artists (IAIRA) in 2010. At the beginning of the year, there were rumors that Tori was leaving the band. He confirmed his departure in March 2010, leaving on good terms to pursue solo musical interests. Crystal Mesina guest appeared with the band at that time, playing in shows, and soon became the official bassist for the group. Tone of Echoes and ''Sonosis (2010–2011) : Main articles: Tone of Echoes (Eyeshine album), Sonosis (Eyeshine album) With Crystal on board, they continued working on their next album. They released "Hope Is So Far Away" and "Our Whole Lives Tonight" as the first lead-off singles and music videos. Tone of Echoes released at the end of 2010 and they continued touring across the nation and overseas to New Zealand. Eddie soon after announced his departure from the group in May 2011 to pursue other musical interests. He remained with the group to help with the transition process until Eyeshine and former lead guitarist Ji Ho "Daniel" Lee agreed to reunite.Eyeshine Announcement - Eddie leaves and Ji Ho rejoins the band "Stratosphere" was chosen as the next single, with both Eddie and Ji Ho appearing in the music video. They began a YouTube series called The Eyeshine ExperienceThe Eyeshine Experience - Season One Playlist that chronicled their journey as an unsigned band, with Episode 0The Eyeshine Experience - S1 Episode 0 - Eddie leaves the band covering the New Zealand trip and Eddie leaving the band. Eyeshine kept busy throughout 2011 working on new albums and projects. Their next studio album release was Sonosis, an instrumental album that was influenced by bands such as Explosions in the Sky. Over the course of two years, the tracks were created between production and songwriting projects combining live instrumentation and droning guitar into an atmospheric musical blend. The anticipated acoustic album Afterglow made its release as well, including four new songs and a collection of acoustic versions of previous material. In addition, they also closed out the year with releases of holiday album Xmas and karaoke album Sansvox. The band also performed and recorded "Love Psalm" with Mary Elizabeth McGlynn and Akira Yamaoka for the PlayStation Vita game, Silent Hill: Book of Memories.Silent Hill: Book of Memories - PlayStation Vita game ''Revolution Airwaves'' (2011–2013) : Main article: Revolution Airwaves (Eyeshine album) In December 2011, Ji Ho would depart from Eyeshine once again for family reasons. Masataka "Polo" Yazaki was initially brought in to sub for Lee for certain tour dates, but soon became a permanent member of the band. Eyeshine won the worldwide Ford-sponsored competition "Gimme The Gig II" in May 2012. They recorded a single and filmed a music video for "Stratosphere" with legendary producers Don Was and Krish Sharma out of the "Ford Focus Studio" built by "Mad" Mike Martin of "Pimp My Ride" fame. KTLA (West Coast News Stations affiliated with The CW TV Network), filmed and aired the one-hour special on west coast television. After winning the competition, they prepared for media coverage and wrapping up their next studio album. However, bassist Crystal Mesina abruptly left Eyeshine to accept a position with another band due to her family situation. They continued with the planned release of Revolution Airwaves in July 2012. Eyeshine toured with substitute bassist Zach while searching for a permanent replacement, playing shows across the US and in Australia. Ginny Eck later joined as the new bassist, releasing music videos for "Broken and Abused" and "Consuming Fire" to officially welcome her as part of the band. They also released "Acquiescence" in January 2013 as the final single and music video from Revolution Airwaves. Eyeshine also released their second acoustic album, "Like Yesterday" in December 2012. It was the first album to feature Ginny Eck on bass guitar and violin. Like their first acoustic album, it featured a variety of material from their discography in addition to several new songs''.' ''' ''Fall Seven Times, Stand Up Eight ''(2013–2014) : Main article: Fall Seven Times, Stand Up Eight (Eyeshine album) Eyeshine revealed "Risk It All" in early 2013 as one of the first tracks from their upcoming new studio album. They began shooting the music video in Hawaii but later realized they didn't have all the footage they needed. After reworking the idea with re-shooting and re-editing, they officially released the video the following year. In March 2013, they released their latest studio album, Fall Seven Times, Stand Up Eight. ''Their subsequent tour dates after release led them to several shows abroad in Japan and Brazil. They started Season Two of their YouTube series, "The Eyeshine Experience," which featured a behind-the-scenes look at the making of ''Fall Seven Times, Stand Up Eight. ''"In Disarray" was revealed as their next single in the September 2013 edition of Regional Musician West magazineRegional Musician West Magazine - Issue 2 | September 2013 and they released the music video in March 2014. In an August 2013 update they confirmed that they are working on multiple albums.August 2013 Album Update - Live album, remastering ''My Paper Kingdom, dance album, and new studio album They are wrapping up their first live album, laying down scratch tracks for their next untitled studio album, and editing a dance remix album. On the dance album, Johnny described it as, "a little EDM and D&B. Basically remixes of our songs with a twist. We're collaborating with other artists, singers, and rappers." Eyeshine released a remastered version of My Paper Kingdom' in October 2013 that features a higher quality Master and tightened up drum recordings. They also recorded a new version of "Seeing Red" as it was the only song rushed to completion during the initial recording process. In January 2014, Eyeshine released a karaoke album of their acoustic songs called ''Sansvox II: Acoustic. ''Johnny also revealed they were currently working on a complete reboot of [[Red Stripes White Lights (Eyeshine)|''Red Stripes White Lights.]]January 2014 Album Update - Red Stripes White Lights reboot ''Sidewalk Dreams and Chalk Dust'' (2014–2015)' : Main article: Sidewalk Dreams and Chalk Dust (Eyeshine album) The band announced in May 2014 that Maurice had chosen to leave the band at the end of the year for personal reasons.Eyeshine Announcement - Maurice leaving the band He would play through most of the shows as the band searched for a replacement, including his last show in their hometown of Los Angeles on May 31st. They were touring with drummer Taylor Garcia at some later shows and officially welcomed him as part of the band in October 2014.Eyeshine Announcement - Taylor joins the band In August 2014, Eyeshine announced their next studio album will be titled ''Sidewalk Dreams and Chalk Dust.Sidewalk Dreams and Chalk Dust - Album Announcement'' They also considered the inverse title of Sidewalk Chalk and Dream Dust and went back and forth between the two. They first announced a November 2014 release date but decided to push back the release date of the album. In December 2014, the band scratched two songs from the album and are back in the studio recording two new songs.Album Update - Eyeshine scratches a couple songs from ''Sidewalk Dreams and Chalk Dust ''and records two new ones. They shared with their fans a sneak peak of the new album and are hoping to begin filming a few music videos first before release.Sidewalk Dreams and Chalk Dust (Rough Mixes) - Album sneak peak They released the first lyric videos from the new album with songs "Start All Over Again", "You Captivate Me", and "Paper Hearts."."You Captivate Me" - ''Sidewalk Dreams and Chalk Dust lyric video"Start All Over Again" - Sidewalk Dreams and Chalk Dust ''lyric video "Paper Hearts" - ''Sidewalk Dreams and Chalk Dust lyric video Sneak peaks of "Turn Off The Radio", "Break Free", and "I'm Getting Out" were also released on Instagram.Sidewalk Chalk and Dream Dust Sneak Peaks- Previews of new songs on the album. Eyeshine officially released Sidewalk Dreams and Chalk Dust on July 15, 2015. The band also partnered with BYG Music and Wahoo's Fish Tacos for a special promotion surrounding the release of the album. They went in the studio with music producer Krish Sharma to record an exclusive EP titled I'm Dreaming On. ''The winners of the BYG Music promotion and recipients of the exclusive EP release was announced in October 2015. In April 2015, Ginny accepted touring gigs with the band, The Red Paintings. Original Eyeshine bassist, Alex Orantes temporarily rejoined the band to fill in for Ginny on a handful of tour dates. She would continue to tour outside of Eyeshine and the band later confirmed her departure from the group. However, they confirmed she would return for a few shows in 2016. Taylor would also leave the band for personal and family reasons prior to the album's launch. Johnny and Polo recruited former touring bassist Zach as well as new drummer Brittany as supporting members while they continue to play shows and conventions across the US. 'Untitled New Album ''(2015–present)' : Main article: TBD In October 2015, Eyeshine went back into the studio to start tracking some new songs for their next studio album. They continued recording while on tour and announced in December 2015 that they had 12 demos completed while searching for the voice of the album. They revealed in January 2016 that a couple tracks were going for a grunge sound, possibly signaling a direction towards a heavier sound for the untitled album. They are currently aiming for a March/April 2016 release window. They also provided an update on the remaster album for ''Red Stripes White Lights'''' announcing it was back on track and halfway done. They also asked their fans about re-releasing their first EP [[How About That (Eyeshine)|''How About That]] and are considering adding a few tracks that were originally cut. They also started off 2016 by re-launching their official website. 'Band members' Current line-up *Johnny Yong Bosch – lead vocals, rhythm guitar, songwriter (2004-present) *Masataka "Polo" Yazaki – lead guitar, back vocals (2011-present) Former members *Ginny Eck – bass, violin, back vocals (2012-2015) *Taylor Garcia – drums (2014-2015) *Alex Orantes – bass, back vocals (2005-2009, 2015) *Maurice Salmin – drums, piano, back vocals (2004-2014) *Crystal Mesina – bass (2010-2012) *Ji Ho "Daniel" Lee – lead guitar (2007-2009, 2011) *Eddie Colmenares – lead guitar (2009-2011) *Tori Dozier – bass (2009-2010) *Chris Steinborn – bass (2004-2005) *Sean Cargo – lead guitar (2004) 'Discography' : Main article: Eyeshine discography Studio albums *2008: Red Stripes White Lights *2009: My Paper Kingdom *2010: Tone of Echoes *2011: Sonosis *2012: Revolution Airwaves *2013: Fall Seven Times, Stand Up Eight * 2015: Sidewalk Dreams and Chalk Dust * 2016: Untitled New Album EPs *2006: How About That *2015: I'm Dreaming On Compilation albums *2011'': Afterglow (acoustic album)'' *2011'': Xmas (Christmas album)'' *2011'': Sansvox (karaoke album)'' *2012'': Like Yesterday (acoustic album)'' * 2014: Sansvox II: Acoustic (karaoke album) 'Awards and recognitions' *Battle of the Bands Winner, awarded performance slot in Rockstar Energy Drink Uproar Festival (2013) * Battle of the Bands Winner, awarded performance slot in Vans Warped Tour (2013) * Featured their music for promotional use in the Call of Duty Endowment project and Ford's Transit Connect commercial (2013) * Won the worldwide Ford Sponsored Gimme The Gig II competition. (2012 – see above) *Wrote original music for the video game "Crisis Heart Brawlers – Clash at Otakon" (Studio Nasu). Front man Johnny Yong Bosch also voices the main character "Hiroshi" (2012) *Performed live on CW31 Good Day Sacramento on September 1st, 2012 *Performed live on the KTLA Morning show (affiliate of the CW Television Network) on July 20th, 2012 *Featured their album "Revolution Airwaves" in the Warped Tour Issue of A.P. (Alternative Press) Magazine. (2012) *Performed and recorded "Love Psalm" in the PlayStation Vita game "Silent Hill: Book of Memories." Which featured Mary Elizabeth McGlynn and Akira Yamaoka. (2011) *Front man Johnny Yong Bosch was featured in Alternative Revolt Magazine. (2011) *Featured in the 2nd episode of international Korean TV show "Ba Ram Eh Shil Ryu" (Gone With The Wind) where they performed alongside the Korean pop-star Yim Jae Beom. *Unsigned Contest Winner for AMP Magazine in 2011, which featured the band in issue #109 of Amp Magazine. (2011) *Finalists in KROQ's Shot To Rock Competition. (Top 10 – 2011) *Gimme the Gig Finalist (Top 7) Live on KTLA at the Whiskey A Go Go. (2010) *"Alone" (Album "My Paper Kingdom") is awarded as one of Top 15 Most Played Indie Artist's songs by the IAIRA. (2010) *Star 98.7 Rockstar Finalist (Top 10 – 2010) *Star 98.7 Rockstar Finalist (Top 5 – 2009) *"Alone" (Album "My Paper Kingdom") is awarded the Elfenworks Social Justice Award (2009) *Campus Music Fest Los Angeles Finalist (Top 3 – 2009) References 'External links' *Official Site *Merch Store Also find Eyeshine on: * Facebook * Twitter * YouTube * Tumblr * Instagram * ReverbNation * Myspace Category:Eyeshine